memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Maskovací zařízení
thumb|Komponent maskovacího zařízení Maskovací zařízení slouží ke skrytí lodí nebo min. Pracuje na principu ohýbání světla a dalších energií a to takovým způsobem, že je ani senzory většinou nedokáží lokalizovat. Můžeme se však setkat s mnoha možnými formami maskování. Tato technologie se vyvíjela tak rychle jako senzory, které měly lokalizovat maskované objekty. Z tohoto důvodu se stále pracovalo na dalších vylepšeních, ale největším problémem byla energetická náročnost. Rasy využívající maskovací technologii * Sulibani * Romulané * Klingoni * Rémané = Historie = * Lidé se setkali poprvé s maskovací technologií v květnu roku 2151, když se Sulibané tajně přiblíží k Enterprise a tak se jim povedl únos Klingona jménem Kaang. Sulibané používají maskovací zařízení na mnoha lodích. Tuto technologii získali od utajeného mecenáše z 29. století za to, že se přidali k frakci, kterou vede on sám a za příslib pomoci mu dosáhnout vítězství ve Časové studené válce. (ENT: "Broken Bow") * V roce 2152 se podaří Charlesi Tuckerovi, T´Pol a Mayweatherovi osvobodit Archera a Reeda z planety obydlené předwarpovou civilizací za pomoci malé maskované lodi, kterou ukořistili před rokem během bitvy v plynném obru, ve kterém se nacházela sulibanská mateřská loď složená z těchto lodí, které tvořily jakési buňky . (ENT:"Broken Bow", "The Communicator") * V březnu roku 2152 je Enterprise Sulibany zkompromitována za pomoci maskovacího zařízení. Posádka Enterprise je obviněna, že způsobila planetární katastrofu a tím zničení kolonie cizí rasy. Vtom se však opět objevuje agent Daniels z budoucnosti a pomůže Archerovi dokázat, že šlo o komplot (spiknutí) za kterým stáli Sulibané zapletení do Studené časové války. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I") thumb|[[Romulané|Romulanská loď třídy bird-of-prey]] thumb|[[Quarkovo ilegálně získá malé maskovací zařízení]] * V dubnu 2152 se Enterprise setkává s další organizací, která si osvojila maskovací technologii a hojně ji užívá. Tentokrát se jedná o Romulanské hvězdné impérium. Enterprise se nechtěně dostane na romulanském území do minového pole. Je v pasti, když se na jejím trupu zachytí nevybuchlá mina. Reeda mina, při snaze deaktivovat ji ve vesmírném prostoru, připíchne k trupu Enterprise. Archerovi se však podaří najít způsob jak osvobodit Reeda a odletět s Enterprise z romulanského prostoru. (ENT: "Minefield") * V roce 2266 někdo zničí jednu z předsunutých základen Federace, která střeží Neutrální zónu. Není těžké uhodnout vzhledem k poloze, že za útokem stojí Romulané. Enterprise se okamžitě vydává vše vyšetřit, avšak než přiletí je zničena další pohraniční základna, které se ale podaří vyslat zprávu, že útočník používá jakousi maskovací technologii. Enterprise se podaří detekovat stín, který míří zpět do romulanského prostoru. Kapitán Kirk si uvědomuje, že jestli se ta maskovaná loď dostane domů, vrátí se celá flotila neviditelných lodí, čímž započne nová válka s Romulany a tak tuto loď Enterprise zničí. ad 23. století (TOS: "Balance of Terror") * Maskovací zařízení brzy získá i Klingonská říše a Klingoni ho začnou ihned využívát, aby nad protivníky dosáhli převahu. Proto se ještě urychli vývoj jak maskovací tak demaskovací technologie. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") * Od událostí v roce 2266 se snaží Federace získat co nejvíc informací o technologii maskování. * V roce 2268 kapitán Kirk k překvapení celé posádky vletí s Enterprise do romulanského prostoru na druhou stranu od Neutrální zóny. Nikdo z posádky nepochybuje, že budou zajati a skutečně zanedlouho jsou obklíčeni. Kirk a Spock se transportují na palubu romulanské vlajkové lodi, aby si promluvili s romulanským velitelem, kterým je subkomandér Tal. Vše se ale později ukáže jako chytrá past na Romulany, když se kapitánu Kirkovi povede ukrást romulanské maskovací zařízení. Důvodem je zjistit princip, technické specifikace maskování a najít způsob jak nalézt maskované lodě. * V roce 2311 vyšlo najevo, že Federace porušila Algeronskou smlouvu a v rozporu s ní testovala vlastní druh maskovacího zařízení na experimentální lodi USS Pegasus. TNG: "The Pegasus"; DS9: ("Profit and Loss") * V Roce 2370 Quark ilegálně získá malé maskovací zařízení. DS9: ("Profit and Loss") * Na USS Defiant je po dohodě s Romulany instalováno jejich maskovací zařízení a Defiant je poslán na misi jejímž cílem je zjistit riziko invaze Dominionu. DS9: "The Search, Part I & Part II", "Visionary"). * Na planetě Ba’ku v poklidné vesnici pořádají příslušníci Hvězdné flotily odění ve speciálních maskovacích oblecích jakousi operaci. Federace je následně zavlečena do sporu mezi Ba’ku a Son’a. (Star Trek: Insurrection) * V roce 2379 se Enterprise setkává s hrozivou maskovanou lodí Scimitar, kterou sestrojili Rémané. (Star Trek: Nemesis) = Mechanika a princip maskovacího zařízení = Hlavní součástí zařízení je projekční matrice. Na straších lodích nešlo současně být maskovaný a zároveň střílet z důvodu malého zdroje energie na těchto lodích. Nejčastějším způsobem jak odhalovat maskované lodi se stala tachyonová detekční síť. Příklady lodí používajících maskovací technologii Třídy * Bird-of-Prey (Klingoni) * Sulibanská loď (Sulibani) * D7 (Romulané) Lodě * Scimitar (Rémané) Kategorie:Technika de:Tarnvorrichtung en:Cloaking device fr:Dispositif d'occultation ja:遮蔽装置 nl:Verhulapparaat sv:Kamouflageanordning